


For Rememberance

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Angst, Base game compliant, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: He will have to bury them all, but saying goodbye to her will hurt the most.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	For Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote angst! Blame quarantine.

He had heard it his whole life: rosemary was for remembrance. His nanny had said it first, he thought, setting out the fronds of it after his mother died.

Rosemary had been in the buttonhole of his suit jacket the day he buried his father. He had left it on Lucretia's desk when he'd left the manor for the last time. It had been at all the funerals of his friends - Cid, Tifa, even Denzel. He had never questioned it.

But now, in the lush summer gardens of Wutai's royal house, it was not rosemary that pressed against his senses. Her dark hair now silver-white and the deep lines of her face relaxing into one last gentle smile she deserved better from him than mere tradition.

Beyond time itself, he would remember his Empress with the scent of Wutai's white roses. Nothing else would do.


End file.
